Tails has more decisions
by HeavyBane
Summary: Rated M for nudity... Tails had made a portal, using his technology, he created the portal, but instead of being able to visit earth via it, a bunch of girls walked out of it instead, they all knew Tails, and liked him, how will Tails go about this? FIND OUT!


**Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locatins belong to SEGA, not me**

**Uh yeah... mixture of all of the comics/games/shows put together**

**(…)**

**Tails was in his workshop, making a machine which he thought opened a portal to Earth. Tails turned the machine on, and it revealed a huge portal in front of him, before he could step in, somebody stepped out of it.**

"What the?" Tails said as he saw a bunch of his friends walking out of the portal, all females "Amy? Cream? Cosmo? FIONA!" Tails noticed, they all looked at Tails confusingly

"What is this about?" Amy asked

"Yeah, don't you bring us here with no reason" Fiona added, Tails sighed, he then saw more of them walking out

"_Oh, it's raining girls... Marine, Blaze, Sally... Rouge, Wave, Mina, NICOLE!?" _Tails thought, as he saw the hologram appear through the portal

"What's this about?" Wave asked, Tails looked at the girls and laughed

"I think my experiment failed" Tails replied, whilst blushing from embarrassment, the girls started to talk to each other, making everyone unable to hear, Tails then spoke up seeing the girls starting to argue "GUYS! Enough" Tails shouted, they all went quiet and looked at him "Arguing wont solve anything... but why did you walk through the portal?" Tails asked, they all looked at each other and shrugged

"There was a cute fox in it, that's why" Fiona replied, Tails blushed and laughed

"Well... that isn't true, but I can see why you went through it now... I'm sorry I dragged you here, I cant apologise to all of you with something... unless you guys have an idea" Tails replied, Amy then stood in front of all of them

"You can take us all out somewhere, on a date maybe?" Amy asked

"Well uh... I'll be doing them with some of you" Tails replied

"Who's not dating you then?" Rouge asked

"Well uh... I'm afraid I cant date Fiona, because I-I don't like you" Tails replied, Fiona sighed and left

"Anyone else?" Amy asked

"Hmm... well Blaze, Marine, Nicole, Wave and Sally, sorry" Tails replied, the 5 then walked back into the portal and disappeared, leaving Mina, Rouge, Amy, Cosmo and Cream

"Well... how is this date going to work then?" Amy asked, Cream hid behind them all, and Tails noticed

"I think we'll do it all together, but no arguing... or stuff like... kissing or hugs" Tails replied

"Alright, that sounds fair" Mina replied

"You guys get ready then... I had made a new plane ages ago that seated 6 of us" Tails replied, Tails then noticed the nervous rabbit at the back of the crowd "Can you girls get ready? I'll warm up the engine" Tails kept looking at Cream, as the other girls walked away from him, Cream stood there staring at Tails with a smile "What's wrong Cream?" Tails asked, Cream frowned

"It's just... I walked through that weird thing that shown your face... to see you, I don't like it when there are so many people" Cream replied, Tails hugged her

"I'm sorry Cream, I didn't mean to do that... I just wanted to find a way back to Earth, so I could... explore, and live on my own" Tails replied, Cream patted his back

"It's okay Tails, we all make mistakes... but why would you ever think of living on your own?" Cream asked as she pulled away from the hug, Tails sighed

"I-I never imagine my life with someone who doesn't like me... none of you like me, do you?" Tails replied

"I like you Tails... a lot" Cream replied, Tails began to think

"_What, did she only walk through that portal to ask me something? Is she in love with me?" _Tails thought, Cream then kissed him on the cheek, causing him to blush

"You don't have to take me on a date if that's why you haven't answered, I know how nervous you get" Cream added

"No, I'm fine with the date... just... don't be upset, I don't want to see you upset Cream, it makes me sad" Tails replied, Cream smiled

"Then I'll just keep on smiling" Cream replied, Tails patted her head, causing her to blush "Be a man Tails, and kiss me on the cheek" Cream asked

"I- okay" Tails replied, he then kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush

"May I ask what made you want to date us?" Cream asked, Tails sighed and frowned

"I'm not sure, but I want to make it up to you partly because of the portal fault..." Tails replied

"Okay, we're ready" Amy interrupted, Tails turned around seeing the girls with make up on, looking brighter, apart from Amy

"Okay, great... I was planning on taking you guys out to a restaurant, which serves many different foods, I think you will all like it" Tails replied

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get to the restaurant" Amy demanded, Tails nodded and walked towards his plane, he looked at the crowd of girls once more, seeing Cream at the back

"_Man, I feel bad... and sorry for her" _Tails thought "Alright, let's get this done with already"

**(…)**

**Tails was at the restaurant with the 5 girls, Cream felt left out, since the other 4 were talking**

"That's a great story Amy, but you haven't heard mine" Cosmo said, Tails had grown bored, and decided he needed a break

"Excuse me girls, I need to go to the bathroom" Tails then stood up

"Excuse me too, I need to go to the bathroom" Cream added, she then stood up, Tails smiled. The two walked to the place where the toilets were, Tails and Cream made it into the hallway and were looking at each other

"Are you alright Cream? You haven't said a thing all night" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned

"I-I'm sorry... I don't like being out in public, because of my uh... ears" Cream replied, Tails shook his head

"Neither do I, because I have 2 tails, but I got used to it, just don't be afraid to talk" Tails replied

"Okay, I'll try not to be... I'm just scared that I will be" Cream gulped "Bullied"

"What? Of course not, I will not let anyone do that to you" Tails replied, Cream hugged him and then pulled away

"Thanks Tails... I don't really like violence... it's kind of you to look out for me" Cream added, Tails blushed

"Yeah... the whole reason I did this date, was to apologise of course, but I might fall in love" Tails replied

"Well... just a sorry would have done it for me, but I want to get to know you well Tails, I like you a lot" Cream replied

"Aw, well let's get this over and done with, and I'll think about the... falling in love thing" Tails replied, scratching the back of his head "We only came here to talk, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we should probably go back in there" Cream replied, Tails nodded and walked out of the hallway back into the restaurant, going past tables which had Mobians sat at them, Tails and Cream then sat at the table with the 4 girls on

"Oh, he's back" Mine pointed out

"Hey?" Tails replied

"No... Tails, look at the bill" Cosmo gave Tails the bill, it had 5 numbers on, Tails' eyes grew wide

"$300?" Tails said, they all nodded apart from Cream "Well uh... this date is ruined... unless you all pay towards it" Tails pointed out, Cream had no pockets, she didn't pull out any money, Cream hesitated "Cream, I don't expect you to pay, you are young... and you don't have a job" Tails pointed out

"Why cant she pay?" Rouge interrupted, Tails instantly grew angry

"_I promised her that she wouldn't be bullied" _Tails thought "She cant, she doesn't earn money... wait, Rouge is a jewellery thief... why don't you pay?" Tails asked

"That's because I uh **cough** tare the balls off of men..." Rouge replied, Cream and Tails pulled a disgusted face

"That's just... I don't even want to talk about it, look, I'll pay $100, and the rest of you pay $50" Tails replied

"Okay, that seems fair" Mina added, the 4 girls then got out $50, Tails then got out $100 from a wallet he kept in his chest fur "Tails... I didn't know you use your chest as a pocket" Mina pointed out

"Uh yeah... also my tails when I'm not flying" Tails replied

"Heh, can you guess where I keep my money hun?" Rouge asked, Tails pulled a disgusted face

"I don't want to think about it... or look in that matter" Tails replied, Amy laughed

"Hey, you just act all horny to Tails, so he can go out with you" Amy pointed out, Tails sighed and scratched the back of his head, letting out a frown

"Oh really, then what about lettuce over there" Rouge pointed to Cosmo. Cosmo pointed at herself

"Me? I'm a seedrian, not a lettuce" Cosmo replied, Mina laughed

"No offense, but that is funny" Mina said, Cosmo looked at her angrily

"Seriously, I'm not a lettuce" Cosmo replied

"Really? How many layers do you have?" Mina asked, Cosmo clenched her fists in anger and growled

"_I've never seen everyone this angry" _Tails thought, he then noticed Cream frowning, holding her head with her hands, covering her face and crying, Tails stood up and walked over to her, he tugged on her shoulder as the 4 girls argued "Cream, let's go" Tails said, Cream looked up and nodded, then grabbing his hand. Cream smiled and blushed as her and Tails walked out of the restaurant.

"It wasn't the best night ever... but I enjoyed the food, thanks Tails" Cream said as she got into the plane with Tails

"No problem, we're leaving the girls here, because clearly they ain't as grown up as us" Tails replied, Cream laughed

"Okay" Cream lent over towards Tails and kissed him on the cheek, as she sat in the passenger seat next to Tails

**(…)**

**Meanwhile at Vanilla's house**

**Tails had landed the plane outside the house, Tails and Cream waited at the front door, they held each others hands and looked into each others eyes.**

"Tails... I don't want this night to end" Cream said, Tails sighed

"Neither do I" Tails replied, Cream knocked on the door

"You have no idea how much I missed you... when you were building your machines instead of visiting me" Cream replied

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit, but I promise I will visit you more often" Tails replied, Cream hugged him tightly

"I don't want you to go now" Cream said, Tails sighed and smiled, then hugged her back

"I don't either, is it alright with your mother if I stay here tonight?" Tails asked

"That's fine Tails, I understand what's going on here" Vanilla interrupted, Tails and Cream looked up at the tall rabbit "Come on in" Vanilla moved aside as the two walked in, still holding hands, Vanilla closed the door behind them and faced Tails and Cream

"Sorry mama, I didn't tell you where I had gone... but Tails took me out on a date" Cream replied, Tails blushed

"Oh, that's fine dear... it's with someone you know, so I see no reason to apologize for being with your friends" Vanilla pointed out, Cream smiled

"Okay, thanks mama" Cream replied, Cream gave Vanilla a hugged, and then pulled away "I just need to get a sleeping bag for Tails" Cream then walked up the stairs with Tails, still holding his hand

"Uh Cream?" Tails asked as he entered her room, Cream closed the door behind her and locked it

"Tails, I wont let you sleep in one of them dirty smelling sleeping bags" Cream replied "You can sleep in my bed with me"

"Oh... if it's alright with you, then okay" Tails replied, Cream then got under the bed covers and pulled her clothing off, Tails looked away "I'm looking away, I haven't seen anything"

"Tails, it's fine... I'm not Rouge you know" Cream pointed out, Tails then laid down on the bed under the covers with her

"Well... wait" Tails pulled her into a hug and noticed she wasn't wearing anything "Cream... I- you're actually really soft" Tails pointed out

"You are too" Cream replied, Cream then turned the lamp off on the night stand next to the bed "Listen... I have to ask you something Tails" Cream asked

"What is it Cream?" Tails replied, Cream blushed

"I-I..." Cream frowned

"Were you going to ask me out?" Tails asked, Cream nodded

"Yes, will you go out with me?" Cream asked, Tails nodded

"Sure, I love you Cream, I always have" Tails replied

"I've always love you too Tails, let's get some sleep now" Cream replied

"Right after a kiss" Tails replied, he lent his head closer and nuzzled his nose against Creams, their lips then met and they started to kiss, they then pulled away from the kiss and closed their eyes, wrapped in each others arms, and Cream being wrapped up in Tails' tails

**The End**

**(…)**

**A/N: Funny, but romantic... I hope you enjoyed this, because I was watching a live stream from 7pm to 1am the next morning, and write this... whilst watching it, so tired... but yeah, the Yogscast livestreams are awesome**

**R&R**


End file.
